reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Bubba's Gang
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About Bubba's Gang This gang or posse was started by Bubbajoezappern also known as "Bubba". Second in Command is Monkey_bussines. And they are two idiots that loves being annoying towards everyone around them. But they are also excelent gunslingers. DoingYourMom is kind of a third in command but he ain't around very often. Bubba's posse does not have many members (yet) but they have quality not quantity. Hideout: Somewhere north in West-Elizabeth. Idols: Our self! Hobbies: ANNOYING yo.. The writer means.. annoying the player. And it is a posse on the PS3. Stories of Bubba's Gang Bubba & Monkey on new adventures One time Bubba and Monkey was trapped between a hundred outlaws.. or it was more like five but there they were and they had nowhere to hide. Bubba could feel the the heat and started crying like a little girl.. NOT!! he stood there like the statue of liberty, only that he held a gun and not a torch and a book. And while he felt the heat rising Monkey could feel his dingdong rising because he could not stop thinking about "DoingYourMom", Haha.. get it? :D. but anyways, let's continue. and in the count of three both draw there gun and wen't into deadeye mode but that did not help at all since all the other oulaws also had deadeye and the time did not slow down like in Singleplayer so Bubba and Monkey where cut down like flies to a baseball bat. Then they just suddenly appeared around the same spot and then they annoyed the hundred, i mean five outlaws until they ran away and to never return again. or they mum's told them that they had to go to bed or something. But the "Annoying brothers" was victorious yet again. '"DoingYourMom"' One time DoingYourMom was one time against one guy and tryed to kill him, but he couldn't. DoingYourMom was starting to doubt his skills with the gun. He started believing that it was Clint Eastwwod himself "the man with no name" he was playing against. But when he died for the 27th time he looked towards the sunrise up on the hill. There they were! Bubba and Monkey had returned. But as Bubba and Monkey were riding down this extremely steep hill it DoingYourMom tought that it looked very alike to the Rohirim riding down the hill in the end of "The lord of the rings the the two towers" except that they were just two and that they had ten guys chasing after them... You see Bubba and Monkey had anoyed some people in Blackwater and appearently they had some friends. And as DoingYourMom tought he was saved Bubba just went right pass him then Monkey came and ran over him. DoingYourMom decided to ride after them instead of fighting "Clint Eastwood". But Bubba and Monkey they ran and ran or theire horses ran and ran and then suddenly they came to the edge of an... eeeh.. you know.. an edge. And then all the people who chased them ran of the edge, or all of them stopped right after Bubba and Monkey stopped and it was just DoingYourMom that ran of the edge and left Bubba and Monkey to die, because he died himself. And as Bubba draw his gun and Monkey draw his wienie (not that wienie) Bubba was thinking: I will die fighting. And Monkey was thinking: oh.. not again. And the outcome had for one reason very much similar to the previous story. (read above) And after they respawned they ran up in to the mountains and started annoying each other instead until Monkey logged of. Bubba was victorious once again! More stories suddenly. Joining the posse To join this posse you just have to ask nicely :) ...with the codeword Annoying. example: "Annoying" can I join your posse? :D plz. If you do this then you are welcome to join our annoying posse. oh! and btw. you'll have to be a little annoying to but not to annoying. A.N.N.O.Y.I.N.G... Arrogant Nice Nutcases Or Yelling Irritable Noisy Guys. Members Bubbajoezappern Monkey_bussines DoingYourMom Leaders * Bubbajoezappern * Monkey_bussines Other members * DoingYourMom* Annoying Weapons 1 - High Power Pistol (cause it shoots so damn fast, have many bullets in each magasin and because it is so incredible powerful) 2 - Semi Automatic Shotgun (cause it is powerful at close range and it shoots very fast) 3 - Carcano Rifle (cause it shoots fast for a wild west sniper and it has a long range and a one shot kill) This is why we use them. External links Category:Posses }}